starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Koprulu Terran population
With the release of WoL Blizzard posted profiles of some of the planets within and near Korpulu Sector. Most of these planets are Terran worlds. From the profiles and SC2 itself weknow more about population of some of these worlds by the time of SC2 events. Korhal (after its restoration) has around 6.3 billion people on it, Umoja has ~2.1 billion and Moria has ~4.1 billion. We also know that several billion Terrans live on other Koprulu worlds. By the latter part of Second Great War about 8 billion people were killed by the Kerrigan's Zerg, most of them during the Second War. Many of the Sector's original (i.e. prior to the first invasion) population were also killed in the Great War So, what is the estimted number of Terrans living on all Confederacy/Dominion, Kel-Morian and Umojan planets? My rough count is about 20 billion. This is a pretty big number, but it is, in fact, fairly logical, since in the first decades of colonization of the first three and other planets there could very well be a major population growth, triggered by various technological and social factors, escpecially since the time when the three original colonies finally contacted. And the Terrans were colonizing the sector for about 240 years by time SC began. The Koprulu Sector population can be numbered in couple of tens of billions. So, what do you think about Terran population? Is my estimation fairly correct? I post this thread here and not in the General Discussion board because it has more to do with the wikia's work than it seems to have XEL 07:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The wiki isn't really supposed to speculate, so I don't know what you mean by it more to do with the wiki's work than just general discussion. Your figures are probably right (or maybe more to the point, maybe Blizzard just doesn't know). The growth rate is extremely high, but then there were fairly empty planets with, if not necessarily having the most advanced technology, at least the people knew that bathing and washing hands were a good idea and boiling water was a good way to avoid illness. In short, a situation that has never happened in human history. (Human population exploded to its current probably probably because of these advances in medical knowledge, and by that point they were humans all over Earth except Antarctica.) That's probably one reason people find the population figures so hard to accept; nothing like that has ever happened in real life. If humans ever colonized a nice life-bearing planet (rather than terraforming) the same thing might happen. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) By "the same thing" you mean "The growth rate is extremely high, but then there were fairly empty planets with, if not necessarily having the most advanced technology, at least the people knew that bathing and washing hands were a good idea and boiling water was a good way to avoid illness"? XEL 03:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point, but in SC universe we have seen how the convicted sent to colonize the koprulu sectors were selected among criminals, political enemies, mutants end rebels. We can assume that the history of the colonization of koprulu sector follow loosely the birth of USA (a far away colony wich grow to become stronger than the "old world"), mostly thanks to the open minded society of the colonists. This also explain how, despite 30 years of technological GAP, the koprulu sector have managed to stay on the same level of the UED. But then, unless everyone went on a "breeding frenzy", with ALL the womens having childrens yearly, its hard to explain a popolation boom that lead from 40.000 to About? 20.000.000.000 in 200 years, especially if we add all dead from the guild wars, the nuking of khoral, almost the whole population of tarsonis, the brood war and the new kerrigan war in SC2. If we stand loosely on the SC manual, it is stated that khoral was glassed (entirely?) by about 1000 nukes, but only a few millions died (i always considered that to be a realistic population), especially if you consider that Khoral was the most succesful colony of the confederation. New Section I know this is a geeky question, but does blizzard ever explained how the population is increased in SC universe? If the original colonists were about 40.000 how can be possible to have billions in around 50 years? I'm sure there is no cloning or some kind of artificial incubation (since it is stated many times how marines have problems with recruitment), and lets no forget the bloody wars that are going on. -- Unsigned Point to Note Your looking a every one of the 40,000 to find a mate and have 10 kids and then for all of that generation to survive and have another 10 kids at 25 and so on and so on until present day to be reaching the 20 billion mark, not to mention the wars, etc. that have gone on. Of course I doubt when StarCraft was first made the writers were too concerned about the history of the back story and hey it still turned out to be a great game. Blizzard answered some of the lore questions after the release of Wings of Liberty. There were 40,000 prisoners, and many fertilized eggs. It was as if there was a baby boom to start. The first three generations bred quickly (relatively empty planets, plus modern medical care, a situation that hasn't ever existed in real life on Earth). There have been nasty wars, but I wonder how many people actually died. Roughly half the population of Tarsonis was evacuated, despite all those psi emitters and the massive zerg attack prompted by that. I'm thinking planets that actually did get evacuated, such as Mar Sara and Antiga Prime, got to keep more of their population. Furthermore, the zerg were not "mindless killers". They attacked where they needed to attack. Of course, unlike moral people, they didn't care if they got to eat some civilians while "at work". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) And Another Thing... It also doesn't hurt to keep in mind that Terrans possess a technology that lets them completely rewrite a person's memories and personality like something out of "The Matrix" or "Total Recall." Who's to say that any of the "history" we have for the Sector is true AT ALL? I mean, the UED sounds pretty totalitarian to me. In the first manual Terrans were obsessed with "prospecting" for new colonies. Its also stated in the Brood War manual that the UED had been monitoring the sector closely enough to reverse-engineer the Goliath. I strongly doubt you could do that without boots on the ground. So why not just conquer the place once every generation and make everybody think the population had always been twice as big as it was yesterday? It would certainly explain why there are only superficial differences between UED and Terran hardware. :Speed of Darkness and Firstborn showed the limitations of neural resocialization. It's not a complete rewrite of their personality. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:49, May 7, 2017 (UTC)